1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing reel bodies, and reel bodies manufactured by this method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing reel bodies for baitcasting use and having an outside diameter about 45 to 70 mm. Such a reel body includes first side case and a center frame formed integrally by casting. The center frame includes a connector for connecting the second side case opposed to the one side case, and annular collars disposed opposite and close to outer peripheries of side walls defining a line accommodating section of a spool. The annular collars have an opening diameter smaller than an inside diameter of an interior space of the one side case.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above fishing reel with first side case and the center frame formed integrally has the following basic characteristics.
Where the first side case and center frame are interconnected by screws or by caulking, the connection becomes loose after a long period of use with repeated bait casting action. This results in the inconvenience of the annular collars contacting side walls of the spool, or the annular collars forming increased gaps with the side walls of the spool to allow the fishing line to fall off.
On the other hand, where the first side case and center frame are formed integrally as noted above, little or no change occurs in the union between the first side case and center frame even if bait casting action is repeated several hundred times a day. This provides the advantage of positively avoiding the contact between the annular collars and the side walls of the spool.
In the above reel body, the one side case has a large interior space in order to accommodate various components with ease and also to achieve light weight by means of a reduced wall thickness. Consequently, this interior space has a greater inside diameter than an opening diameter of the annular collars, the latter being dependent on an outside diameter of the spool.
To increase the inside diameter of the interior space of the first side case, a manufacturing method such as by casting is employed in which a core is inserted through a connection end of the center frame. First, the interior space is formed to have an inside diameter corresponding to the opening diameter of the annular collars. Subsequently, a boring tool is inserted through the connection end of the center frame to enlarge the inside diameter by cutting.
However, a long cutting time is needed to enlarge the inside diameter by means of the boring tool, and hence a low manufacturing efficiency.